Unfaithful
by animal.cracker.assassinator
Summary: To the song Unfaithful by Rihanna. Naruto comes back but Hinata and Kiba are together. What happens? KibaxHinaxNaru


**I heard the song Unfaithful and I thought it was perfect for a KibaxHinaxNaru. Please be kind it is my first song related story.**

**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
'Cause it seems like one  
Really loves my company**

I wake up to the ringtone of my cellphone. I sit up careful not to wake the man I have come to know and love. I pick up my cell, it's a text from Naruto "Hey Hinata, I just got back, meet me at the bridge. See ya soon."****

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rollin' in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

I left Kiba with a note saying I am going out with Sakura. I don't know why I lie, but I do. Naruto is there and I say hello. He notices me and says since he has been gone he has been thinking. He says that he realized he has feelings for me. ****

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy  
With some other guy  
I can see him dyin'

Kiba woke up and saw the note and he calls Sakura to ask if Hinata is angry at him. Sakura says she hasn't talked to Hinata, but Naruto has just gotten back into town, she might have gone to see him.****

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Naruto says that everywhere he went he seemed to see my face. I have always loved Naruto and was only able to be comforted by Kiba. As soon as he said this I couldn't help it and I kissed him, and he kissed me back.****

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doin' my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if im gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hangin' with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  


Kiba knows where they would go and runs there fast, he knows something isn't right, Hinata never lies. He gets there just in time to see Hinata kiss Naruto and him kiss her back. He is heartbroken but doesn't say anything, he has known he was always in second for her love, and he would let her go.****

'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy  
With some other guy  
I can see him dyin'

I see Kiba and am torn in two. I have always loved Naruto, but Kiba was there to comfort me when Naruto left. Naruto notices my discomfort and stops kissing me. I tell him I have to go train but will see him later.****

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I run after Kiba knowing he wants to make it easier on me by letting me go, but then I have to watch him and know it was all my fault. I catch up to him and tell him it was a mistake and I would rather be with him. He can tell I am lying but agrees anyway.****

Our love  
His trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore, ooh ohh, anymore

I meet with Naruto everyday and I fall even more in love with him. Kiba notices that I am happier when I get ready to leave, and he knows it's because of Naruto but he doesn't say anything but I can tell I am killing him.****

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I know what I have to do, but it won't be easy. I tell Naruto that I love him, but I love Kiba more. I can see I have hurt him after and he says he knows and he was just trying to let me know that even though he never showed it he had feelings for me. I say thanks and kiss him goodbye for the last time.****

A murderer  
No, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I run up to Kiba, and I can see what he think is going to happen. I wrap my arms around his neck and say I love him and that he has always been the person I have loved most. He knows what I say is true and kisses me.

**Hope you liked it****! Tell me if it was good or not so I can attempt to possible write another song related story. Review Please!**


End file.
